Ties that Bind
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are tired of their old lives and decide to start anew in a new world. They are reborn in the world of Kyo Kara Maoh, will they all find each other? Will their new families find out the truth about them? Read to find out. Warnings: mpreg, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either series, just doing this for fun.

* * *

Harry Potter looked at his friends one last time, all four of them were in agreement, they were all tired. Harry was tired of being the Boy-who-lived, Ron was tired of everyone saying he was only friends with Harry his fame. Hermione was tired of people saying there was no way she was as smart as she was because she was muggle born and that she too was friends with Harry for the fame and finally there was Draco who had joined them after switching to the light. He was tired of being persecuted because he was a Deatheater's son, people said he should be thrown in Azkaban or Kissed despite him not even committing any crimes. They were all just tired. Draco and Hermione had found them a way out, an ancient spell and potion combo that was used by lovers who couldn't be together. They weren't sure if it worked but it was worth a shot, either way they would be free.

"The four looked at each other having just cast the spell, each holding a goblet.

"Well...I guess...here's to our next life," said Ron holding his up to toast.

Draco chuckled, lifting his "I'll drink to that."

"Here, here!" agreed Harry raising his.

"Oh you boys," said Hermione raising her's none the less, "May we find each other again."

They all drank, their souls leaving their bodies and going to another world. Harry found a unborn child who was going to be still born due to strangulation by their umbilical cord. Luckily he still had his magic and was able to fix the body before going into it. He could sense Ron and Draco near him as entered the body but where was Hermione? He was sure she'd show up.

Yuri Shibuya smiled as he watched his husband train his men. At age 21, despite looking younger due to his magic, he had become a pretty good ruler. He lived in this world most of the time so there was a lot less paperwork now that he was here more so he was able to do things like watch his beautiful husband train. He realized he had been kind of childish when he kept freaking out about the engagement but then again he technically had been a child at the time. Speaking of children his mind wandered to his daughter Greta. She had recently turned 16 and was now queen of Svelera, trying to make it prosperous again with help from her father of course. While he was very proud he missed having her around, it was nice being a father. He wondered if he could talk Wolfram into adopting a baby or something...

The double black was pulled out of his musings by a sudden cry of pain from Wolfram who was now on his knees holding his stomach.

"Wolfram!" he cried running over and helping the blonde stand.

"I thought...I had pulled a muscle but now I'm not so sure...Shinou it hurts!" the blonde cried barely able to stand on his own.

Harry was scared, his way out was blocked by the placenta! He was trapped! (An: This actually happened to a pregnant classmate of mine back in high school, don't worry her baby was born safely) He could hear people running around outside then saw light starting to shine through, his new mother was being cut open so he could be born. He did feel bad about causing such pain and hoped said mother was knocked out. He felt himself lifted out of his temporary home and coughed as his back was patted getting rid of any fluids. He started to cry, he was cold and confused.

"Clean up the infant and make sure he's healthy, I'll patch up Lord Wolfram," said a woman's voice making Harry glad for the translation spell Hermione had suggested they add just in case.

He was washed, put into a cloth diaper, dressed and bundled up before being laid in a crib.

"Your family is going to love you little one," said another female voice, he was guessing she was a kind of nurse but he wondered who this Lord Wolfram was, was he his new father? If so why did he need medical treatment? His mother was the one who was just gutted like a fish. Harry felt himself dozing off...part of being a baby he guessed, they did sleep a lot. When he woke up he was being held and cooed over.

I can't believe Wolfram had no idea he was pregnant," said the person holding him, a teen with black hair and eyes, "Oh someone's awake, hi baby, I'm your daddy."

'What the bloody hell?' thought Harry, 'This is my father? And my mother's male?!'

He wiggled trying to get comfy, this guy clearly had little experience with newborns.

"You're holding him all wrong your hig-I mean Yuri," said another man, this one clearly older with brown eyes and hair taking Harry and holding him in a much more comfortable position.

'Well at least I'm not the only one who's going to have to adjust to the idea of a male mum,' he though clearly sensing Ron inside the other male, 'And was he about to call my new dad, "Your highness"?'

Yuri chuckled, "Still getting used to calling by name even though I'm your godson and brother-in-law, Conrad?"

'Huh?'

He watched his new uncle sigh and rub his forehead with one hand before being taken by another man this one with long dark grey hair and blue eyes. He looked scary but his eyes held a certain kindness.

"You should be more careful Conrart, Wolfram would never forgive you if something happened to our nephew."

Harry was getting more confused by the minute, how many uncles did he have? And how was this guy related to him, he didn't look like his father or the one who had been holding him.

"Sorry, Gwendal...I'm just dizzy..." Conrart or Conrad, Harry wasn't sure, said sitting down.

"You should have Geslia look at you if it persists," Gwendal said handing Harry back to Yuri as a green haired woman came out.

She smiled, "Lord Wolfram is awake but he's little out of due to the pain medications we had to give him so maybe not hand him the little prince just yet."

Yuri nodded walking in with Harry in his arms, in a bed lay a man with blonde hair and green who didn't look much older then Yuri, were his parents both teenagers?

"Hi Yuri!" the blonde said waving, clearly not in any pain, "I feel really good!"

"Hi Wolfram, you need to keep your voice down or you might upset the baby."

"Baby? What baby?"

"The one I'm holding, dear."

"Why are you holding a baby, Yuri?"

"He's our son, Wolfram, you were pregnant and had no one knew. Apparently he couldn't get out either. He's going to need a name but that can wait until you're more...yourself," Yuri said sitting on the bed letting the blonde see the baby.

Harry started to fuss, he was getting hungry, he heard his father yelp when he was snatched by his mother, who managed to hold him while opening the formal shirt he had on and place the baby by his nipple. Harry's reflexes had him turn his head and latch onto said nipple though he was surprised when he got a mouthful of milk. It was sweet and warm.

Both Yuri and Geslia hovered as Wolfram nursed, ready to save the baby if Wolfram did something crazy but he didn't. The blonde yawned after the baby finish, Geslia taking him and showing Yuri how to burp him before settling Wolfram back down to sleep.

"You...name him...Yuri..." was the last thing the new mother said before falling asleep again.

Yuri looked at Harry who was starting to nod off again, "Well since I can name you I'll give you a Japanese name...From now on your name is Natsu Shibyua since you were born in summer. I guess we could have named you after me since you were born in July too but that would be confusing."

The double black chuckled rocking him to sleep, laying him in the bassinet. As Harry/Natsu drifted off he smiled as his head was kissed.

"Sweet dreams, you two."

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start the chapter I want to say thanks to everyone who's faved, followed, voted and reviewed. Thank you to Guenaelle for name suggestions, I might just use one.

* * *

Natsu Shibuya formerly Harry Potter sat in his new mother's arms as the two of them watched his Uncle Conrart react to hearing that he was pregnant from Geslia. Wolfram had dragged the brunette to see her after they found him dealing with morning sickness in the courtyard.

"I...I took the herbs...I did everyting I was supposed to!" he said clearly freaking out a bit.

"Those things don't always work, trust me, I know. I wasn't even going to talk to Yuri about trying for a baby for a few more years. Now, you need to calm down, I know you two aren't married but you can have a simple ceremony before the baby comes," Wolfram said rubbing Conrart's back, "Look on the bright side, you have time to prepare."

"Good, now please excuse me, I have to take some anti-nausea herbs to my father," said Geslia smiling, "I'm so excited to have a baby brother or sister to teach."

So Draco was going to have an elder sibling too...what a reversal from before.

The two brothers watched Geslia leave before Wolfram spoke again, "Mother is going to be over the moon when she hears that she's going to have three grandchildren in less then a year."

Natsu could tell his uncle was still a bit upset so he reached for him.

"What's up Natsu? Are you worried about me?" he said holding the baby.

Natsu snuggling him, not wanting him to send his friend and future cousin away...or worse.

"You're not going to kill your child are you, little big brother?" Wolfram asked frowning at the idea.

"What? No! I would never! I'm just nervous about having a it," Conrart said surprised Wolfram started calling him that old nickname.

"Good, because I think Natsu's already attached to his new baby cousin," the blonde said with pride, "My little boy's so smart! I was worried about him having brain damage at first but Gesila say's he's just fine."

Conrart smiled as Natsu grabbed his finger, "Ok, ok, you don't have to worry, you're baby cousin isn't going anywhere."

Gunter was a little surprised when he ran into his daughter while on his way to take some paper work to Yuri's office.

"I thought you weren't feeling well," she told him.

Gunter sighed, "Gwendal's just overly worried. I was just a bit queasy."

"Well I still think you should take this just in case," she said handing them to him.

Inside him a confused Draco was listening, why did his new mother sound male? Did they wind up in some weird universe where the men were the ones who had the babies or something? But that wouldn't explain who Gwendal was he hearing about.

"I'm almost in my second trimester, I should be done with morning sickness in a few weeks! I love Gwendal but he's starting to drive me nuts with how over protective he's being. I-We're fine!" he snapped stomping past, "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to take this paper work to his majesty."

Geslia sweat dropped wondering if her adoptive father realized he just has a mood swing, she just hoped he didn't accidentally snap at someone he shouldn't.

"Hi Gunter, how are you feeling?" asked Yuri smiling at his adviser.

Though Gunter no longer had his crazy man crush on the double black king he still was touched that the young man inquired about his well being.

"We're doing well though I wish Gwendal would calm down a little, he's acting like my body's glass. He refuses to do more than cuddle and kiss...Don't get me wrong I love cuddling but..." he cleared his throat implying that he missed having relations with his husband.

'I do NOT need to think about my new parents screwing thank you!' Draco thought grossed out.

"Well how many pregnant people has he actually been around?" asked Yuri, "It may be that he has had a bad experience."

"Other than Nicola just his mother since no one knew about Wolfram's pregnancy. Honestly what happened with him was terrifying, I'm glad both him and little Natsu are doing well," replied Gunter letting out a sigh.

"Me too...I can't imagine what life would be like if I lost either of them," he said not realizing that the blonde and the baby were just outside the door.

"We love you too, Wimp," Wolfram said opening the door startling his husband, "I think we scared Daddy, Natsu."

The baby cooed as they walked in.

"Hey Wolfram...have you had any time to your self since he's been born? You've been carrying him everywhere. Maybe we should get a pram or something."

"Its fine, I love spending time with him. Besides there are too many stairs in here."

"Wolfram...if you fuss over him all the time he could become spoiled or warped."

"What do you mean warped?"

"Messed up in the head," Yuri said pointing to his own.

"He's fine, Yuri."

If he could, Natsu would have rolled his eyes. He highly doubted he was going to get messed up in the head since he technically had the mind of someone much older.

"I don't get any time with him alone..."

"If you wanted some time with him you could just ask," Wolfram said kissing Yuri.

Yuri smiled, "I have a crib in here and if he gets hungry I can have someone fetch you ok? Maybe I should talk to Annesina about a magic powered fridge for milk so you can do your thing and not have to worry about Natsu."

"How would you heat back up?" Wolfram asked laying the baby down in the crib.

"A battery powered bottle warmer from my world."

"Touche," Wolfram said kissing his son's head, "I'll be in the courtyard painting if you need me."

Yuri got back to work talking to the baby as he did so. Natsu learnt a lot about his new father that day. He was from the same world as his past self, they both loved a sport. In Yuri's case baseball as apposed to Harry/Natsu's Quidditch, he had another uncle in his father's older brother as well as a grandfather and grandmother. He was told about how his parents engagement started out as an accident because his mother started to say mean things about his paternal grandmother and about how his new sister tried to kill Yuri when they first met. Yuri's life was as crazy as his old one had been! At least Yuri had a supportive biological family unlike his past self.

He liked listening to his father's stories about Morgif, the Bearbees, Pochi the dragon and his other adventures. Eventually he nodded off but woke up to a bad smell, his mother had returned and was checking on him before washing up after painting.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't think I smelt that badly," Wolfram said after Natsu started to cry before going to clean up.

"I could have sworn I told you to wash up after painting before handing him," Yuri said bouncing the baby.

"No you didn't," replied the blonde before disappearing.

"Maybe for Wolfram's birthday I should set him up an art studio with a built in bath. What do you think?" Yuri asked the baby who just looked at him, "You're right, where would we put it?"

Natsu giggled, his new father was silly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warning there is a crack pairing staring in this chapter and I'm not sorry! I got this pairing in my head not long after Hermonie/Riza's new mom was picked. I did try to give you guys a chance to vote but no one did so I flipped a coin.

* * *

Meanwhile in another kingdom another new mother was beside himself, no matter what he did he couldn't figure out how to get his new daughter to stop crying. He had tried feeding, changing, burping, rocking to sleep...Saralegui, the king of Small Shimaron, sobbed until a maid came in and suggested he just hold her, no movement, just holding her close after swaddling her.

The platinum blonde did as she was suggested, happy to see his daughter finally calm down and snuggle him. The only reason why he was in this situation was because he had decided to mimic his friend/enemy Yuri and disguise himself, so he could spend some time around the peasants. While he had been out and about he had gotten drunk and slept with another man. How was he supposed to know that as a Shinzoku he was able to get pregnant?

He remembered getting sick and thinking it was just a persistent bug until his uncle dragged him to see a healer where he got the news. They kept the healer quiet and made up a false bride claiming they had a private wedding because said bride was shy. Then when the baby came they claimed that Sara's wife had died in childbirth. Now, there were plenty of rumors going around about who the mother was and what really killed her but none of them had anything to do with their king giving birth.

Since his "bride" was dead he didn't throw a party to celebrate the baby's birth and no one blamed him figuring it was too hard for him. They even held a fake funeral, scattering an urn of mixed ash to the four winds though he had Berius scatter them in his stead, telling the people that he was busy with the baby which was partly true. Honestly, the reason why he didn't want to appear in public was because he didn't anyone seeing his still bloated belly, he was slimming down but still it was not something he wanted people talking about.

He sat down by the window the baby still in his arms, smiling, "My little princess...my Riza."

Riza or as she once was known; Hermione Granger looked up at her new mother cooing. He was strange, usually hiding his golden eyes behind purple tinted glasses unless it was the two of them. His long white blonde hair now was done up in a braided bun, so she couldn't tug at it like she had before. She couldn't sense her friends and it worried her, she hoped they were safe, it was why she had really been crying. Both mother and child looked up as Berius came in with a letter.

"Sire," he said smiling seeing his nephew and great niece having some parent child time, "We have received a letter from Shin Makoku inviting you to the celebration of the birth of their new prince."

"Yuri and Wolfram had a baby?" Sara said getting up and taking the letter careful not to drop the child.

"Seems so," said his uncle before starting to coo over the baby girl, "Hello Riza, are you being a good girl?"

Sara handed her to him as he looked over the letter, "Seems this party is a month from now...I suppose I could go. Riza, do you want to go to a party with Mommy?"

Riza gurgled in response, this prince could be one of her friends.

"I thought you were going to encourage her to call you father."

"In public...I don't mind her calling me mama when we are alone," Sara said smiling sadly.

He had gone back to the tavern he had met her father at, but the man was long gone. Sara wondered if he was still alive somewhere with no idea he had sired a child. Didn't help that he didn't really remember his face and Riza's looks held no real clues since her hair and eyes were the same colors as her mother's though her facial structure seemed to scream her father more, that or some unknown relative. Sara didn't really recognize anything of the top of his head, so he left it alone.

~ _ **One month later...~**_

Natsu Shibuya giggled as his big sister, Greta tickled his tummy.

"You are just so cute!" she cooed.

"He looks a lot like Yu-chan when he was a baby," commented his paternal grandmother, Miko "Jennifer" Shibuya who was holding him, "Though there are clear traces of Wolfram in him too."

"He not only has Wolfe's eyes but my cheekbones and his grandfather's nose," agreed his other grandmother, the former Maoh; Lady Cacilie von Spitzberg who gently tapped said nose.

"I still say Yu-chan is too young to have a baby," said his uncle Shori who appeared to be sulking.

"He just looks like a teenager. You look younger then you really are since you awoke to your magic too, Sho-chan," pointed out his grandfather Tohma.

"You really need to relax, big brother of my best friend," said the Great Sage; Ken Murata.

"Shut up best friend of my-" Shori started to say before a guard started to speak.

"Announcing King Saralegui and Princess Riza of Small Shimaron," he called out as the blonde king walked in.

People instantly looked over wondering who this princess was to see that in his arms was a baby not much older than the new prince. Saralegui walked forward with all the grace and dignity he could with his daughter clinging to his cape and wiggling like she had worms in her diaper. Riza was excited, she could sense her friends here.

"Whoa, Riza? What's gotten into you today? Calm down. Don't tell me you filled your diaper again," her mother said trying to check.

"Sara!" called Yuri waving to the other king as Wolfram reclaimed their son and joined him.

Natsu was just as fidgety as Riza since he could sense her too as well as see her.

"Calm down Natsu, I just changed you before the party stated," Wolfram said checking him, "Huh, no mess..."

"None here either... Maybe they're just excited to see someone close to their age," said Sara, fixing his daughter's dress.

 _"Hermione?"_ Natsu asked hoping she remembered him and that she could understand him.

 _"Harry! I was so worried! Where are Ron and Draco?"_

 _"Not born yet. Ron's mother is that brown haired man and Draco's is the guy with the lavender hair."_

"Aw! It's like they're talking!" squealed Jennifer.

"Is it just me or does that little girl look like Murata?" Wolfram whispered to Conrart.

The brown-haired brother nodded, both noticing the Great Sage looking from the baby to the Shinzoku holding her.

"You got pregnant?" he asked his voice rising enough for everyone to notice.

Sara's eyes darted around nervously not realizing what the other male was implying at first, "What? No! I'm a ma-Oh no..."

Everyone looked between the two.

"Did you two...sleep with each other?" asked Yuri, pointing from one to the other.

"Seem so since the young princess is clearly a mix of them," said Gwendal crossing his arms.

Sara groaned face palming, "I knew you seemed familiar when we meet at that tavern...Why were you even in my kingdom?"

"I was bored, and I heard there was a chance someone was planning on attacking Yuri," replied the younger of the two glasses wearing double blacks.

"I can control my own people thank you very much."

"You can't even control your hypnotic powers without those glasses!" snapped Murata.

"Real mature coming from a 4000-year-old soul," retorted Saralegui, his uncle taking her in case things got physical, "Though if my daughter gets your eyesight no one will complain if she wears glasses like mine."

"She's my daughter too!"

"You weren't the one in labor for hours...in fact you weren't around at all!"

"I didn't know I was going to become a father!"

"You would have if you stuck around."

"I had to report back."

"So, I was nothing but a one-night stand!?'

"No, you were a slut!"

"Jerk, I was a virgin!"

As the name calling and insults continued to fly, Yuri was about to step in before his husband smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Stop it, both of you!" Wolfram snapped, "You two have a beautiful baby girl who deserves parents who get along!"

"What exactly happened?" asked Yuri.

The other king sighed, "I went into town in disguise like you talked about, thinking it would be a good way to see what my people wanted and needed without them feeling uncomfortable around me due to my rank. I went into the tavern and a man was paying for everyone's drinks because his wife had given birth the day before. I got drunk and your friend was drunk too and started to flirt with me...next thing I remember I woke up in a room in the inn across the way, naked in a bed with hangover. Around a month after that I started to get sick, the smell of my favorite breakfast made me queasy, I thought it would pass but eventually I saw a healer and found out about Riza. The rest is history."

"I had no idea you could get pregnant," pointed out Murata, "May I hold her?"

Sara thought for a moment before nodding, Berius carefully handing the child to her father after Sara adjusted his onetime lover's arms so he could hold the baby, "Honestly I didn't know either...I was shocked when I found out."

Murata cooed at her, "Hi sweetheart, sorry you had to see all that. We're going to have to beat the boys away when you get older, you'll be beautiful. What am I saying, you already are."

"So... what are we going to do?" asked Sara, stroking his daughter's cheek, "I know you'll want to be part of her life, but I do too."

"I have a suggestion, why not travel with her from time to time under the pretense of political talks with our kingdom, perhaps Murata could do the same acting as our ambassador," said Lady Celi, smiling.

"Alright," said Sara.

"Works for me," Murata agreed.

Natsu smiled, knowing he'd see more of Riza.

"He's smiling!" Wolfram cooed causing the rest of Natsu's family to coo and fuss over him.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

The unborn child formerly known as Draco Malfoy was bored, it was clear to him that he and Ron had gotten the short end of the rebirth stick since the two of them were still inside their new mothers. There as only so much a fetus could do. He wasn't sure how old he was, but he was sure he was close to being reborn. During his first life as a child his parents would make him play what they called the "Waiting game" it was just a way to make him sit still and be the prefect little heir he was expected to be. The womb around him was getting smaller around him by the day so he knew it was going to be soon. He had listened to his new parents and other people talk, learning what he could but he was honestly bored and wanted out soon.

It was the middle of the night when Gwendal was shaken awake by his husband, "Gwendal, wake up…please wake up."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I think I had a contraction."

That woke Gwendal up and he scrambled out of bed to get Gisela only to find Gunter asleep again when he returned with her.

"I thought you were having contractions!" he snapped waking the lavender haired mother to be.

"It was a false contraction, come back to bed, please," Gunter said sleepily, snuggling his pillow.

Gisela sighed heading back to bed as her step father returned to his own.

"Sorry about waking you," Gunter mumbled getting cozy with his husband.

Gwendal just grunted pulling him close, the lavender haired man smiled, nodding off. It was later that day when he was trying to aid Wolfram in cooling Conrart off during a hot flash that it happened again, honestly it had been happening on and off throughout the day but this time it was worse. The lavender haired man groan holding his stomach, gripping the arm of the brunette's chair with his other hand. Both brothers looked at him worried.

"Gunter…have you been having pains on and off?" asked Wolfram, frowning when the other male nodded.

"I thought they were false contractions but…Gah! They're getting more frequent and worse!"

Wolfram cursed and started to run to find help as his brother kept Gunter calm. When the blonde returned he found Gunter in the chair breathing and Conrart holding his hand. Geslia wasted no time in having her adoptive father moved to a nearby room for the delivery, Wolfram running off to tell his other brother. After several hours of labor Draco Malfoy was reborn.

"She's beautiful," Gwendal told his husband.

" _SHE?!"_ the newborn started to wiggle trying to feel between their legs.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Gunter as Yuri, Wolfram, Conrart and Yozak came in with Natsu.

" _They said I'm a girl! What's going on!?"_ the child formerly name Draco cried looking at Natsu.

" _I don't know, Hermione or I should say, Riza and I are the right genders. Apparently, I have a female cousin now,"_ the green-eyed child replied before popping his thumb into his mouth.

"That's dirty," Wolfram chided pulling it out.

Yuri chuckled as his son just swapped thumbs on his mother, "Have you picked a name for her yet?"

"We were thinking Cecilia, partly to keep her grandmother placated and the rest because it's pretty," replied the new mother rocking his fussy baby.

" _I don't want to be a bloody girl!"_ Draco or now Cecilia whined though the only person who could understand her was her older cousin.

It wasn't until a few days later that newborn was able to see herself in the mirror while being carried around by her new father. Her eyes were blue like his and that was it for the similarities between them, her eyes were big and expressive like her mother's and her skin was like his too. Her wisps of hair were blonde taking after her paternal grandmother. What made her pout was the bright pink blanket she was swaddled in, she maybe a girl now but that didn't mean she had to like it.

At the moment Gunter was making sure his daughter was ready to be presented to Lady Celi and the rest of the royal court.

"If you keep pouting like that you'll get wrinkles early like your father," he told her before the baby spat up on the pink blanket.

' _Gross!'_ Cecilia thought as her mother took her out of the blanket and cleaned her face, _'But effective, now put me in something not overly girly!'_

While Gunter looked for a new blanket the blonde baby latched onto a minty green one in the draw with the others.

"You like that one?" he asked smiling when she cooed at him.

As he swaddled his child he was starting to wonder if there was more to her than he or Gwendal knew. He shook the thought from his head as he walked out with her.

" _Hi, Riza!"_ Natsu said waving to the young princess who was visiting with her mother as guests for the event as he was put into a play pen with her until the ceremony started, _"Boy, are you in for a surprise."_

" _I know that Draco was reborn, if that's what you mean,"_ replied Riza, holding a teddy bear her new father had brought from the other world for her as a gift, putting its ear in her mouth the way most babies would.

Natsu resisted the urge to smile as he and Riza were finally picked up by their respective mothers.

"Presenting Lady Cecilia von Kirst-Voltaire," Gwendal announced smiling as Gunter showed off their daughter.

" _He's a girl now?"_ Riza said smothering a giggle.

Murata looked at his daughter, wondering what was so funny, he like Gunter had notice that there were times that she and Natsu acted odd, then again, they didn't interact with that many children. As the adults chatted Cecilia was put inside the play pen with the pair, seated in a car seat that Yuri gave them to help with the baby.

" _Hi, Draco,"_ said Riza waving to the other baby.

" _Hermonie?"_ the newborn asked starting to fuss, _"No fair! Why am I the only one the opposite gender?"_

Natsu started jangling toy keys he got from his human grandmother over his baby cousin's head calming her, " _For all we know Ron may be reborn as a girl too, I could be the only boy."_

" _Oh! Pretty colors-what the hell!?"_ Cecilia said confused at her own actions.

Riza giggled, _"Like it or not we are babies and babies like bright colors."_

Cecilia pouted until her father peeked in to the play pen.

"Are you two playing nice with my little girl?" he asked.

The reborn Slytherin blinked, not used to having such a concerned father, at least not in this way. Lucius had been concerned alright, about Draco being a proper Malfoy heir and didn't spend any real time with his son until the boy was nine years old. His mother had been a different story, she loved her baby boy with all her heart it was his father she couldn't stand having been engaged to him since they were children. In all honesty Draco/Cecilia was pretty sure that his/her pervious mother had just taken a potion to create the pregnancy rather then lay with his/her pervious father. When Lucius touched him back then it would only be for photos and the touch was always cold and distant. Gwendal's touch however was the opposite, his touch was loving and warm.

Gwendal gently tapped her nose, "Don't drive them too crazy."

On reflex she gabbed his finger and stuck it in her mouth making him chuckle.

"You want to walk around with me? Okay," he carefully unstrapped her and scooped her up, making sure his finger was never out of her grasp.

"Riza adores that toy bear you got her," Sara was telling Murata as the newest father walked past them, "Though it's weird…she used to be very fussy before we came here, sometimes crying for no reason but now she's all smiles."

Murata blinked, things were certainly starting to get more interesting.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
